


与兽行（PWP）

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 当两只同样孤独的野兽相遇之后，相依为命也就成了必然。





	与兽行（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 孕期，pwp，双兽人设定，所有剧情都为开车服务。
> 
> 其实还是日常生活小甜饼。

天气依旧阴沉地仿佛能够滴下墨汁，北风肆虐，纷纷扬扬的雪随着狂风铺洒在广袤无极的平原上，天地似乎融为一体，风声呼啸，像是刀刃一般仿佛能切下一块肉来。  
史蒂夫奔跑在这漫天的雪中，带着迫切的心情往家赶。  
他本不该出来的，虽然说家里储备的食粮还有一周的量，不需要在这种恶劣的天气下觅食，但是他向来习惯了未雨绸缪，也是为了巡视领地，以防某些狡猾的敌人对他的爱人造成不必要的麻烦，在巴基不赞同的目光下，他仍然凑上去给了对方一个安抚性的吻，然后出了门。

史蒂夫和巴基是在流浪时认识的，当时两个都还是刚成年的小崽子，堪堪能维持住人形，偏偏狮与狼都是群居动物，两个饱受孤独与生活折磨的野兽相遇，相依为命就成了必然——结合于是也成了顺理成章的事。

雪愈发大了，光线正在肉眼可见地变得昏暗，他只得加快步伐，希望能够赶在天黑之前回家。好吧，他现在确实有点后悔，他应该在家里，在暖洋洋的篝火旁，紧挨着巴基，还有他肚子里的孩子，一家人一起躺在干净的毛皮与稻草堆成的床上睡一场好觉，或者仅仅是看着对方傻笑。而不是现在，被迫和大自然的狂风暴雪来一场热吻。  
走过一棵已经被风雪摧残得摇摇欲倒的树，他看到了熟悉的矮山，那是他们的家。与其说是家，不如说是一个可以遮风避雨的山洞，不知道是哪位会打洞的前辈留下的，干净得很，连只老鼠都没有。于是当时两个半大的小崽子，毫不客气地鸠占鹊巢，住了进去，还因为谁应该睡在外围打了一架。

想起往事，史蒂夫微微露出笑意。化成人形，抖了抖身上的雪，踏进洞口，绕过侧面突起的岩石，温暖扑面而来。他看到巴基侧躺在床上昏昏欲睡，半长的头发懒洋洋地散在矮床上，两侧毛茸茸的耳朵时不时地随着篝火的噼啪声抖上一抖，身上随意搭着一条毛毯，那是他夏季脱下来的毛做成的，修长的腿暴露在空气中，身后不见一丝杂色的纯白狼尾百无聊赖地甩来甩去。

史蒂夫觉得有趣，于是轻手轻脚地走进，想给巴基来个惊喜。没想到惊喜成了惊吓，他的手还没碰上巴基的尾巴，半睡半醒的人瞬间睁开了眼，一手攥住欲行不轨的手，另一只手掐上了对方的脖子，嘴唇微张，浅浅露出锋利的犬牙，似是要咬断对方的脖颈，但是凑上去时又收了力，变成了轻吻。

巴基舔了舔史蒂夫的颈侧，双臂环绕住史蒂夫的脖子，低声道：“我想你了。”

许是幼时的阴影，又或者是狼族本性使然，独身一人总会让巴基感到不安，呆在温暖的家里固然减轻了一些压力，但是他仍旧极度需要伴侣的陪伴，尤其是在怀孕的时候。兽人不存在什么种族隔离，好在他们都是毛茸茸的肉食动物，天性相似食谱相同，总比那些跨越海陆的怨偶生活得顺遂。

地图炮一波的巴基又想起史蒂夫才从外面归来，风雪呼啸声在家里也清晰可闻。  
可怜的史蒂夫，在外面呆了一整天，一定饿坏了。  
于是他微微仰起头，吻了吻史蒂夫的唇，问道：“你要吃点什么吗？”他懒洋洋地拉长了语调，手从对方的颈侧滑向胸膛，“兔子，羚羊，角马，还是——我？”

史蒂夫眸色一暗，抓住他在自己前胸兴风作浪的手，把他压到了床上。  
衣物是由自己的皮毛幻化而成，只需心念一动，便可以让它消失得无影无踪。史蒂夫一手抚过巴基的锁骨，来到他的左胸，包裹揉捏，一手摩挲着耳朵，把散落在脸颊两侧的发丝收拢在脑后，五指穿插在他的发间抚摸。

因为怀孕的原因，他们有一段时间没有好好亲热过了。巴基舒服地眯起了眼，他伸出手去把史蒂夫拉近，舌头撬开嘴唇，顶开牙齿，扫过上颚，勾引挑逗着对方的舌。回应，索取，沉迷其中。离开对方的唇，史蒂夫含住巴基的乳尖，温柔地吸吮，用唾液将它打湿。右手揉捏着乳肉，时不时地照顾一下另一只挺立的乳尖。他能够清楚地感受到自己身体的变化，乳尖在对方的揉捏下逐渐立起，温暖的触感仿佛从前胸蔓延到全身，性器逐渐挺立，下面的小穴逐渐湿润，渗出液体。对方的手已经从头顶移到背部，抚摸着他的肩胛骨，令他不自觉地把身体往对方怀里送。

“嗯……”口中渗出呻吟，巴基抬起双腿环住对方的腰，他能清楚地感受到对方的性器抵在自己的腹部，脑中昏沉一片，热度从相贴部位腾起，蔓延至全身。他听到史蒂夫在耳边问他：“舒服吗？”于是毫不犹豫地点了点头，得到的是对方的一声轻笑。“之后会更舒服的。”

放过已经被蹂躏得红肿的乳尖，史蒂夫一手握住伴侣半挺的性器，套弄抚慰，一手移到了对方的后穴，那里已经湿润得很了。“放松一点。”他低声道，挺身插了进去。突如其来的疼痛令巴基低喘一声，呼吸变得紊乱起来。明明已经动情，小穴却依旧紧致得要命，史蒂夫眸色更暗，怕继续弄疼伴侣，有些懊悔自己太过心急，他伸手摩挲巴基微张的唇，将手指伸到他的嘴里搅弄，巴基只能无助得舔舐着史蒂夫的手指，温热的舌头勾住指尖，未来得及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角滴落。

口中被无所顾虑的玩弄，注意力转移后，后穴那里的疼痛感逐渐消弭，却而代之的是得不到满足的不爽与烦躁。他只觉得这么不上不下的格外折磨人，于是轻轻咬了史蒂夫的手指一口，“你他妈就不能快点……”

低笑一声，史蒂夫抽出手指，从巴基的胸口滑到微微隆起的腹部，带着湿润唾液的指尖在肚脐附近打转，“要不是为了这里的小家伙……”

他凑上前去，与巴基交换了一个黏糊糊的吻，感受到伴侣的后穴终于有所放松，他迫不及待地抽插起来，性器大开大合地往后穴里撞，推挤着内部的层层褶皱，黏腻的水声与呻吟声散在空气里，体液从二人交合的地方滴落。酥麻感中带着些许疼痛，巴基不自觉地发出舒爽的呻吟，身前的性器吐出液体。抽插的速度逐渐加快，顶端送进深处，随着每一次的深入，研磨着敏感点。

舒服万分的巴基仰起脸，眉头微皱，半是痛苦半是欢愉，他绷直的十指紧抓史蒂夫的后背，留下淡淡的红痕，双腿死死绞住对方强健有力的腰身，感受从下身蔓延的快感。微微隆起的腹部随着抽插的频率小幅度地摇晃，眼泪因生理的愉悦止不住地落下，他撑起有些酸软的身体，凑上前去索吻。

史蒂夫爱极了他迷醉的神态——潮红的脸上布满情欲之色，漂亮的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，嘴唇微张，露出尖利的犬齿，隐约能看到粉嫩的舌。这样的巴基就像一瓶珍藏多年的美酒，连呼吸都带着香醇。他啃咬着对方的下唇，吮吸他的舌头，舌尖舔过犬齿与牙龈，几乎把所有的热情灌注其中。

性器撞击着最深处，次次退至穴口，再一插到底。捣出的体液化成白沫，滴落在两人的双腿间，滴落在床上，下体过电一般的快感沿着脊椎传到巴基昏昏沉沉的大脑中，就像是一瞬间绽放的烟花，他急喘一声，射了出来，腿部因急剧的快感而痉挛，收缩的后穴紧紧吸附住不断抽插的性器，几乎受不了这种愉悦的刺激，他哭喊出声，更加用力地抱住了史蒂夫，“史蒂夫，慢一点……”  
史蒂夫低头舔了舔巴基的唇，抽插的频率逐渐加快，幅度也不断增大，收缩到极致的小穴令性器进出困难，却也带来了极致的享受。他啃咬巴基的锁骨，咽喉，在上面留下点点红斑，之后咬住对方的颈侧，那是野兽交合的习惯，随着越来越激烈的耸动，将热液送进伴侣体内深处。

-  
欢愉过后的两人都有些懒散，巴基轻轻笑了一声，拍了拍身上人的背，问道：“史蒂夫，你到底要吃什么？”史蒂夫将脸埋在伴侣的肩窝除，答非所问道：“你最好吃。”


End file.
